fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The Mad Hatter
The Mad Hatter (マッドハッター昨日, maddohattā) is a [[Caster Magic|'Caster Magic']] and a subspecies of Requip, '''revolving, as the name states, around the bases of the world of Alice in Wonderland universe. The user can summon beings, magical abilities, and items related to or of the world of Alice in Wonderland. The official name of this style of Requip is '''Requip: The Mad Hatter (レクイップ：マッドハッター, rekuippu: maddohattā) Description Requip: The Mad Hatter is Requip magic that allows its user that draw items, magical abilities, and summon beings, magical or not, from the world of Alice in Wonderland and all that revolves around it. In this form, the user is capable of using various magical powers and abilities in the various armors/forms that they decide to summon. The powers of each armor, even though some may use the same magical abilities, are unique in their very own way. This requip magic has several different armors that correspond with a character or object from the universe of Alice in Wonderland. The basic armor is The Black Rabbit or The White Rabbit'.'' The most powerful armor is 'The White ''Queen.'' Shared Subspecies Abilities * '''Eventual Insanity Inducement' (最終的な狂気の誘発,'' saishū-tekina kyōki no yūhatsu lit. final madness induction''): A major setback and shared ability of all of the armors in this style of Requip is the loss of sanity. This is an internal issue that arises in every user you use this specific type of Requip. Because of this, many people stray away from this magic and from the people you practice this magic. The more the user decides to equip the armor, the more the user starts to slowly lose some of their sanity. For example, if the user equips the armor every day three times a day, they could lose their sanity in about six months. If the user equips this armor every other day, their sanity could leave them in about a year or two. It is unnoticeable at first, but as time passes by it begins to affect the user. The user begins to have delusions and nightmares in their sleep. The will also experience a loss of control of their powers. Sometimes their powers will and armors will act and equip on their own. Once their sanity is complete, their powers go berserk. This is called Total Insanity: Berserk Art (総狂気：ベセルクアート,'' Sō kyōki:'' Beserukuāto lit. Gross Madness: Beselk Art). When berserk is activated, the user will begin to laugh uncontrollably and begin to shake. In this mode, the user's abilities are boosted by ten times of what their original magical power and abilities once were. They gain a monster-like aura to them that can be felt by even the strongest mages from miles and miles away. Bserk art can happen at any time. Even though their powers and abilities have dramatically improved, it is ridiculously hard for the user to control their berserked powers. Even the most skilled magicians consider this a hassle to keep under control. Their berserked powers are so feral enough for them to result in harming both enemies and even their allies. It takes the will of the user or an extremely skilled mage to stop the Berserker Art. However, it is possible to gain their sanity back, but it requires the user to not Requip this armor for about six weeks. The user begins to become "as Mad as a Hatter". This mode also changes the user's personality. Over time they begin to be more sadistic, cruel and twisted as their personality is completely taken over by "the madness" that is beginning to grow inside of them. When they are fully controlled by madness, they become completely cold and emotionless. They only want to destroy and kill what lies in their way and sometimes even innocent people, animals, or objects. They have no love for anything or anyone, they are only concerned with themselves. The user cannot control if they want to enter Berserker or not. There is only one option to induce insanity is to cold-bloody murder, seven people. Armors The White Rabbit The White Rabbit is one of the most basic requip armor for the user to switch into. This is the first form anyone who has ever used this magic learns because of its simplicity and this armor more or less boosts the user's physical abilities rather than their magical abilities. This armor uses very little magic and is more of an enhancing armor of the user's regular abilities. Abilities * Enhanced Agility: User's agility is limitless, making things such as striking the user nigh-impossible. A user with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently. The user possesses limitless agility, with their balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, and strength transcending virtually all other beings in the universe. * Enhanced Bite: The user has a particularly strong bite, either because of sharp fangs/teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. The user using this requip can break metal with one bite. However, they have to keep their teeth healthy in order to do this or it will have the opposite effect causing the user's teeth to break instead. The healthier the teeth the stronger the force of the bite. * Enhanced Dexterity: The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. A user can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though almost all the time the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand upright on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. The user possesses limitless dexterity, allowing them to perform amazing feats of finesse, coordination, and precision. However, this acquires the user to be at least somewhat in shape to really be in effect. The more in shape you are the better your dexterity. * Enhanced Hearing: Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside the normal range. User's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. The user can hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range, which gives a notable edge for a hunter. However, if the sounds are too high or loud, the user can cripple and be rendered useless for battle. They are completely vulnerable unless they can somehow find a way to switch between armors. * Enhanced Leap: The user possesses limitless agility, with their balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes and strength transcending virtually all other beings in the universe and perform other amazing feats. Wherever the user jump, a magical circle, typically red in color, forms below their feet before the prepare to jump. * Enhanced Smell: The user can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. Some may even be able to detect lying, sicknesses, or tumors by which hormones/smells a target excretes. The user has a sense of smell that is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed to a superhuman level. Allowing them to smell anything over any distance, including space, as well as being able to smell individual molecules/atoms. However, the downside is if the user is around a pungent smell, they cripple and they could be rendered completely useless in this form unless they switch armors somehow. * Enhanced Stealth: The user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. * Almost Hypersonic speed: User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high-speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. A user can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can move at infinite velocities, allowing the user to surpass and perceive light speed movements with the proper training. * Ultimate Luck-Inducement: The user is lucky to the point where probability means nothing, and reality will change in order for a chance to turn towards their favor. The odds of making bad things happen to the user are impossible, and chance will always either favor the user or disfavor those who oppose the user. The user is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" randomly and unexpectedly happens to them despite any predestined fate or logical reason. Nothing bad will happen or if it does, their power will sort it out no matter how impossible the situation is or how high the odds are against them, allowing the user to always be in complete context in whatever situation they are, be free to do as they please without consequences, and be untouched and ineffective to the laws of causality. This luck does not only expand to battle. It covers all aspects of users life drastically: work, social, romantic, personal, financial, school and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether. Various Armors Appearance 255_mad_hatter_L.jpg|Requip: The Mad Hatter Alice-0.jpg|Requip: Alice in Wonderland fff57c7f0fc905ecc24f67e89f08bc07.jpg|Requip: Chesire Cat redqueen.jpg|Requip: The Red Queen rabbit.jpg|Requip: The White Rabbit Requipthemadhatterwhitequeen.png|Requip: The White Queen kuro_usagi_render__1_blue_hair_by_xeratius_db628qe-pre.png|Requip: The Black Rabbit Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Spells Abilities Trivia * This Requip style was heavily influenced by the Alice in Wonderland universe. * Total Insanity: Berserk Art is partially inspired/influenced by the symptoms of a disease called "as Mad as a Hatter" Category:Requip Category:Requip Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic